yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara Night
Contents [[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form# hide]]#[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#First_Name First Name] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Last_Name Last Name] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#IMVU_Name IMVU Name] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Nicknames Nicknames] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Age Age] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Gender Gender] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Height Height] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Weight Weight] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Blood_type Blood type] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Behaviour.2FPersonality Behaviour/Personality] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Apperance Apperance] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Allignment Allignment] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Clan_.26_Rank Clan & Rank] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#High_school_grade High school grade] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#What_district_do_you_live_in.3F What district do you live in?] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Relationship Relationship] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Occupation Occupation] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Fighting_Style Fighting Style] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Chi_Base_.28Optional.29 Chi Base (Optional)] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Chi_Form Chi Form] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Weapon_of_Choice Weapon of Choice] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Allies.2FEnemies Allies/Enemies] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Background Background] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#PeakHuman_System PeakHuman System] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Roleplay_Selection Roleplay Selection] #[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#APPROVED_BY APPROVED BY] '''First Name''' Amara '''Last Name''' Night '''IMVU Name''' ArisuMiakoda '''Nicknames''' *Mara '''Age''' 30 Years Old '''Gender''' Female '''Height''' 5'06 '''Weight''' 125 Lbs '''Blood type''' AB '''Behaviour/Personality''' Appearance Allignment Neutral Good[http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Allignment_system?action=edit&section=3 Edit] A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. '''Clan & Rank''' [[Arasumaru Clan]] '''What district do you live in?''' '''District 2 ~Private Penthouse Loft~''' '''Relationship''' '''N.A''' '''Occupation''' '''Fighting Style''' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touch_of_Death#cite_note-Inside_Kung_Fu-2 The '''Touch of Death''' (or '''Death-Point Striking''') refers to any ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martial_arts martial arts][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touch_of_Death#cite_note-Inside_Kung_Fu-2 technique reputed to kill using seemingly less than lethal force targeted at specific areas of the body.] The concept known as '''Dim Mak''' ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simplified_Chinese_characters simplified Chinese]: 点脉; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_characters traditional Chinese]: 點脈; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinyin pinyin]: ''diǎnmài''; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jyutping Jyutping]: ''dim''''2'''' mak''''6''; literally: "press artery"), alternatively ''diǎnxué'' ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simplified_Chinese_characters simplified Chinese]: 点穴; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_characters traditional Chinese]: 點穴) traces its history to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_medicine traditional Chinese medicine] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acupuncture_point acupuncture]. Tales of its use are often found in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wuxia Wuxia] genre of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_martial_arts Chinese martial arts] fiction. Dim Mak is depicted as a secret body of knowledge with techniques that attack [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pressure_point pressure points] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meridian_(Chinese_medicine) meridians], said to incapacitate or sometimes cause immediate or even delayed death to an opponent. There is little scientific or historical evidence for the existence of a martial arts "touch of death", although mild trauma may cause disproportionately catastrophic consequences when applied to known pressure points under specific circumstances.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touch_of_Death#cite_note-Adams-1 [1]]The concept known as '''Vibrating Palm''' originates with the Chinese martial arts [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neijing Neijing] ("internal") energy techniques that deal with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Qi] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nei_Jing energy] and the type of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nei_Jing force] (jin) used. It is depicted as "a technique that is part psychic and part vibratory, this energy is then focused into a wave".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touch_of_Death#cite_note-Inside_Kung_Fu-2 [2]]''' '''Likes/Dislikes''' '''Weapon of Choice''' Allies/Enemies '''Background''' PeakHuman System *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Agility Peak Human Agility] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Sensory_System Peak Human Sensory System] '''Roleplay Selection''' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ '''APPROVED BY'''